The Visitors
by Hogulus
Summary: The Irkens Dib killed are coming back to haunt him... Rated for language, future gore. Chapter 2 up!
1. An Unlucky Researcher

My first Zim fanfic! R+R! --- The Visitors  
  
It seemed just a normal Monday when Dib walked in that classroom door. Kids were sitting in their seats and Miss Bitters was introducing a new student. "Children, this is the latest, dead-weight, completely useless addition to this horrible class. Say what you must now, because after now, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW YOU EXIST!"  
  
The new kid was fairly tall, about "1 Zim" shorter than Miss Bitters. He had glasses, curly hair, and was wearing a white coat. "Hello... classmates," he said. "My name is Gy- er, George. I will only be here temporarily. However, while I am here, I have some work to do. If any one of you interferes with that work, that fool will be forcibly ripped into grain-size pieces by lethal devices that will haunt the nightmares of any survivors for the rest of their natural lives. Thank you," he said, sitting next to Dib.  
  
Some of the kids stared in horror at the new kid, others were jaded by the apocalyptic speeches of Miss Bitters. Dib, though, knew for sure that SOMETHING was up with him, after the "Tak incident."  
  
"All right, overgrown fetuses," Miss Bitters began. "Today we're going to learn about famous massacres. First, let's begin with the British firing on a crowd of defenseless people, killing them ALL..." About four hours into the lesson, the bell rang for lunch. "All right, kids. Consume that filthy food." However, between then and lunch, Dib felt nature call. He went to the nearest bathroom, then went up to a urinal. Right before he could relieve himself (don't laugh, it's a bodily function!), George walked in and promptly went into a stall. From the position of his legs, he was clearly not sitting on the john, and was even typing on what looked like a laptop.  
  
"HEY, JERK-OFF! WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LAPTOP IN THERE, DOWNLOADING PORN?" One of the larger, stupider kids from Dib's class had just burst in, heading for George's stall. "You heard me, alien-boy!" he yelled.   
  
Dib started toward the door, then he heard George mutter something like "My cover's blown." He dismissed it as just the bathroom fan, then he saw a small, metal disc flying out of the side of the stall. Soon enough, a huge horde of Irkens wielding laser guns appeared in the bathroom.  
  
"AAAAAAAGH!!!" the kid screamed, running for his life out the door. "ALIENS! AAAAALLLLLIIIEENNNNSSS!!!" After he left, they faded into nothingness. Dib took a closer look at the disc: it said "Hologramatron 3000" on the side. Right then, George came out of his stall.  
  
"Are you that 'Dib' human?" he asked. Dib nodded. "Indeed... Given your knowledge of Zim and Tak's true identity, you probably know most everything by know. We can't talk here, 'teachers' will be coming. Here's my card," he said, handing Dib a small piece of paper. "When you are ready, come to the address on there. I'll be waiting." He left the bathroom then. Dib looked down at the card. It read "Gyok - Earth Address:" It then gave the address of an alley near Zim's house. Dib pocketed the card, then left the bathroom, eager to leave before teachers came investigating. --- When Dib got home, he had a huge load of homework, so he got right to it, not stopping to see Gyok. Eventually, he got done memorizing the dictionary, but it was 11 PM by then and he was VERY tired. He went to bed, rationalizing that Gyok would be there tomorrow, right?  
  
"AAAAAAAAAGH!"  
  
Dib woke up at about 3 AM by a bloodcurdling scream from somewhere near Zim's house. It continued for a few seconds, then stopped abruptly. Dib immediately thought of Gyok, then changed into his clothes and ran out the door.  
  
A few minutes later, Dib arrived at the alley. He didn't see a single living thing there. Nothing, anyway, but a beat-up-looking Chihuahua. It walked up to Dib, carrying a Hologramatron in its mouth. Curious, Dib grabbed it, set it on the ground, and pressed the button. A few seconds later, a hologram of Gyok appeared. "EEK!" Dib yelled, startled. The alien appeared to have a mechanical right eye, left hand, and antennae. He had a gray Invader uniform on, and a small badge reading "A.R." on it.  
  
"Dib, if you're watching this, well, it probably means they got to me before you did. My mind's backed up on this thing, and it ejects from my body when I die, so I can still answer your questions. As I think I told you, my name is Gyok Narzel. As you can probably guess, I'm a researcher, not an Invader. My ship went down while I was investigating a strange energy signature. I set up camp here, and only made it for a day before... THEY... got me. They're coming here, Dib. They want revenge against you. I'm not sure why, but they REALLY want to kill you."  
  
"Who are THEY?" Dib asked.  
  
"Call them what you will," Gyok's hologram replied. "Ghosts, phantoms, Reapers, translucies... We Irkens are still not sure how it happens, but whenever someone - or something - is killed before its time, its mind still lives on. They can't do anything in their own dimension, so that's why almost no one ever sees them. In parallel realities, though..." The hologram thought for a moment, then continued on. "A UEF - unidentified energy formation, our term for these doppelgangers - will seek revenge on whoever made them this way if they ever get the chance."  
  
"Right, so why would they be after you? Or me?"  
  
"I don't really know. I was able to tell that they were Irkens before they stabbed me. Tell me, Dib, did you majorly piss off any Irkens in an alternate reality?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know-" Dib then remembered the "muffin incident," where Zim had used a VR simulation to get the truth from him. "Well, there was one time when I threw a muffin at Zim..."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"He put me in this virtual reality thingy, and I thought these shoe aliens - don't ask - had given me superpowers. I then took down Zim, then when the rest of the Armada came in to back him up-  
  
"HAHAHA! The ARMADA?! Helping out ZIM?! Ahem, go on."  
  
"So anyways, when they came, I wiped them out. But it seemed so lifelike... and I don't know HOW Zim got me into that VR..."  
  
"Hmm... That was no virtual reality. That was alternate reality. It's been banned for eons because EXACTLY this sort of problem could happen, but Zim went ahead anyway. He switched you into a different dimension, then put you back here. SO that means, you REALLY killed a horde of Irkens. And their UEFs aren't too happy. We Irkens know how to use wormholes, so that's how they got here."  
  
"So why'd they kill you?"  
  
"I designed their ships. If the things won't adequately protect them, they're going to blame engineering, right? Zim's a target as well, he led them here. And after they kill you, they're going after the rest of the Irken Empire for sending them to their doom."  
  
"Great... How am I supposed to defend myself?"  
  
"Well, we've noticed that captured UEFs HATE light. A beam with a strong wavelength and concentration will wipe them out. There's a gamma ray pistol in the dumpster to your left." Dib looked in, and sure enough, there was a pistol in there. "It takes 30 seconds to charge, but once it's ready, it'll fry them easily. And some seem to be unable to be wrong. If you can trick them, they'll self-destruct. However, these are some of the smarter ones. More deadly. It'll be hard to trick them."  
  
"Got it. So, I just kill them with this, then I'm-  
  
"BEHIND YOU!" Dib ducked as a ghost flew over his head. Suddenly, numerous laser turrets popped out of the ground and gunned it down. It resisted for a moment, then disappeared. "Smart one... You need to get out of here, NOW. More will be coming. These turrets can take some down, but not all of them. Take the pistol and RUN!" The hologram then disappeared, as the disc on the ground read "BATTERY OUT." Not taking any chances, Dib started charging the gun and ran for his life. --- So, whadja think? Chapter 2 coming soon! 


	2. The UEFs Attack

Dib ran into an apartment complex, eager to get far away from the ghosts. "I'm safe here, this place is pretty well-lighted-"  
  
*fzzt*  
  
"Well, it WAS..." A few explosions sounded, clearly the Irkens bombarding the building to scare off all the residents. One particularly big explosion threw Dib on his feet. When he got up again, he found that a collapsed wall blocked the exit. Dib grabbed a flashlight out of his coat and ran towards an empty apartment. When he walked in, he found a few ex- pilots already waiting for him. "Dib! Your fleet gunned us down! DIE!" they yelled, aiming their guns at Dib.   
  
Suddenly, another Irken, armed with a laser cannon, emerged from the wall and shot one of the pilots in the head. "Wha...?" the victim gasped before disappearing.  
  
"You helped the Tallests execute me!"  
  
"Well, yeah, you-"  
  
"EAT PHOTONS!" he yelled, aiming the gun. Dib quickly closed the door and ran, not wanting to deal with whoever the survivor was. He ran into another apartment, when...  
  
"Are you that 'Dib' human? Do you realize all the advancements that could've been made if you didn't obliterate me and the rest of the 'Magellan's' crew? Do you know what you DID?!" an extremely angry-looking Gyok ghost said. Unlike the others, this one appeared to be holding a scythe, and looked fairly solid. "Attacking a semi-defenseless research ship?! I'LL SHOW YOU DEFENSELESS!" he screamed, raising the scythe and swinging at Dib. He didn't hit, but a large piece of the ceiling broke off and fell a few inches from him. He took a few more swings. Numerous other deadly chunks of ceiling fell, threatening to crush Dib.  
  
"Now, waitaminute, we can settle this peacefully-"  
  
"DID YOU THINK OF THAT WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE IN POWER?!" He took another swing. This one went right through Dib, not harming him directly, but the floor collapsed underneath him. He would have dropped directly into a fire if Dib hadn't grabbed onto a loose floorboard, the only thing that saved his life. "Prepare to die an especially slow and horrible death," he said, dusting off his scythe. Dib pulled the pistol out of his coat. "Don't make me laugh. I cannot be harmed. I AM INVINCIBLE!!" he yelled, raising his scythe once more. Dib responded by shooting Gyok's scythe out of his hand, taking a finger or two with it. "Wow... it DOES hurt... I was WRONG..." he spat out. He started to glow a bright red. Dib, remembering how the other Gyok had mentioned self-destructing ghosts, dropped down from the loose floorboard and dove for cover on the floor below him. A few seconds later, a huge explosion blew out the walls adjacent to the room Gyok was in, and caused the floor above him to crumble. Dib ran out the door, barely missing the debris and hearing an ominous THUD as he stood up. He started charging his gun and ran down into the basement, not noticing that he ran directly through another ghost.  
  
"My Tallest? Target found. Transmitting location. Over and out."  
  
---  
  
Running toward the steps, Dib noticed a sign reading "You are now leaving Happy Apartment Co. property and entering Eco-Death Chemical Plant Corp. property. Have a nice day!" Dib had no real choice but going down, as he remembered that reserve power supplies in buildings are usually in the basement. As he went into the staircase, the doors shut behind him. Dib thought nothing of it and ran down the steps to the nearest door. He opened it up.  
  
"Oh, wait. Nothing in here but a laser pointer on the floor- wait, LASER pointer?" he said, walking over to the pen-shaped ghost blinder.  
  
"Oh, come now. Do you think we're THAT stupid?"  
  
An Irken shut the door. Like Gyok's ghost, he was holding a scythe and appeared more solid than the others. He also had more than a few badges on his uniform. Meanwhile, Dib looked up and found himself looking down the barrels of about twenty different laser cannons. "Oh, I'm SUCH an idiot..." Dib said to himself.  
  
"That you are," the Irken commander said. "This was too easy! All right men, fire away." A clicking sound was heard from all the guns. "Errgh... TURN THE SAFTEY OFF!" he yelled. The Irkens pressed some buttons on their guns, and were about to pull the trigger, when a laser hit one of them in the head.  
  
"YOU WERE ON THE FIRING SQUAD, YOU BASTARDS!" Dib heard the Irken from earlier yell as he flew down from the ceiling and shot a few more Irkens. "TAKE THIS! AND THIS!" Using the distraction, Dib grabbed the pointer and shined it at some of the grunts, harming but not really killing them.  
  
"He's here too? I must inform the Tallest," the commander said, fading through the wall, leaving his men to fend for themselves. Naturally, they were dead within a minute, and by the end of it, Dib was hiding behind a support pillar, waiting for them all to just leave...  
  
"And YOU!" the Irken yelled, blowing apart the last of the Irkens. "Human, you can come out. I'm against the Empire too, they executed me. Why are they after you?" he said. Relieved, Dib got out from behind the pillar. "HOLY SHIT! Well, I guess that explains it... See you later," he said, going through the floor. Dib walked out the door, then continued down the steps, coming to another door. The instant he opened it, enough laser bolts came out to incinerate a small army, but luckily, the door acted as a shield as he immediately shut it. He turned the power dial on his pistol from "Kill" to "It's just a flesh wound!" and fired it at the door. A bright purple beam shot out, completely obliterating the door and everything behind it. He walked in the smoldering passageway.  
  
"Nope, no generator here." He was a tad disappointed that those Irkens were the only defense in the room, until-  
  
"YOU again?" Dib heard the commander yell. He spun around just in time to see him diving down from the doorframe, a scythe in hand and a psychotic look in his eye.  
  
--- Short, yes, but moves the story along... Next chapter coming soon! 


End file.
